


Fronds

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: In order to cement an alliance between their two peoples, a human princess is promised in marriage to an alien queen.





	Fronds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).

The planet’s atmosphere was as thick as pea soup, and the forest fronds rippled up and down, back and forth in languid sine waves richly colored in plum, chocolate, and green.

Nervously, the human Princess Lila awaited her fate. She’d been promised in marriage; for the sake of her people, she knew she couldn’t back down. _I’m brave_, she reminded herself, _I’m strong…_

She didn’t even see the Queen at first. The Dódekapods had lived in this ancient forest for time immemorial, and they’d evolved cryptic camouflage. The Queen’s twelve long limbs looked and moved so much like forest fronds that Princess Lila had mistaken her for part of a tree.

The Queen had been watching Princess Lila all the while, though. Now, she emerged from the forest to attend her bride.

“Your Majesty,” Princess Lila said as she sank slowly to her knees. She wore her hair loose and free, and her skirts were wide and long, but nothing about her clumsy human body would ever ripple so beautifully as the Dódekapod Queen in her forest. “Do I please you?”

“Yes. You are exquisite,” said the Queen, one of her plum-hued limbs reaching out to caress Princess Lila on the cheek.

Princess Lila shuddered reflexively; it had felt like brushing up against a silk ribbon underwater.

“Do you still wish this alliance between our peoples?” asked the Queen.

“Yes.” Princess Lila’s answer was fast and unwavering.

“Excellent. The marriage must be consummated before it will be officially recognized. Do you consent to this?”

An image of herself, wrapped in the Queen’s twelve, frond-like limbs, naked and writhing as she was probed and stroked and opened and _filled_, flashed briefly across her vision. A rush of heat flooded her belly; she felt lightheaded.

“Well? Are you coming?” The Queen had already turned to leave.

Princess Lila couldn’t read the Queen’s tone of voice or body language. The Dódekapods were too alien to her for that. If she was going to do this, it would have to be on faith. She was just going to have to trust in the Queen’s honor and good will.

With a silent nod and a rather less silent gulp, she followed her Queen deeper into the forest.


End file.
